Baby Don't Fear The Reaper
by Tayrana
Summary: Because sometimes love doesn't have boundaries, not even in the face of time and death.


Baby Don't Fear The Reaper

Title: Baby Don't Fear The Reaper

Pairing: Klaine

Rating: T, I guess?

Summary:Because sometimes love doesn't have boundaries, not even in the face of time and death.

A/N: Dedicated to my darling wife, Meg, since she is my muse and inspiration 3 Thanks to Yuval, my beta, who is wonderful if slightly annoying at times P:

The first time Blaine Anderson met _him_, he was but five years old, painfully young and naïve. He was nothing more than a little child, looking at the world through pink tinted glasses, still convinced everything was amazing and that nothing hurts. He was the joy of his family, the pride of his kinder garden teachers, the center of attention amongst his friends. His curly head was always filled with crazy ideas, waiting to burst out to the world, tales of knights and princesses and dragons and _magic_, free and uncontrollable magic. In those tales the knight always saves the princess, the dragon understands his mistakes and is forgiven, and the magic always stands tall, never defeated.

No one ever dies in little Blaine Anderson's mind, since after all, what five years old child can understand the dark, unforgiving nature of death?

Blaine's mother was the black sheep of her family. The Andersons were an old family, their ancestors stretching back centuries, an old family back from Britain. They were amongst the first dwellers of America and helped build the nation. They were rich, powerful and often cruel, everything Regina Anderson was not.

It was no wonder they didn't approve of her marriage to a penniless English teacher, just out of university, full of ideas about teaching the next generation and helping shape the future of America.

When she made her decision, Regina wasn't disowned, but her family cut off all ties with her. Even her sister stopped talking to her, laughing at her decision to marry for _true love_. The sweet loving sister of Regina was gone, leaving behind her a true Anderson according to her family, a cruel, hateful person, who would do anything to get to his goal.

When Regina heard that Helen, her sister, married a shady Politician, she wasn't surprised.

She _was_ surprised when she got an invitation to her nephew's funereal, to a funereal of a nephew she didn't even know she had.

Little Sarah Anderson was only six years old, a year older then our her Blaine. She was diagnosed with Leukemia when she was four, but all the money in the world couldn't save her in the end. She died peacefully in her bed, surrounded by her toys and pets, not yet corrupted by the Anderson name.

Although Regina never knew her, she still loved her sister, very much so. So on the morning of November 2, Regina, Allen and Blaine Anderson donned their best formal attires and went out to funereal of a girl they never even knew existed.

She was six years old.

Blaine was five years old.

_He_ was timeless.

And it was raining.

—-

The second time Blaine Anderson met him, he was already eight years old, an already grown man if you asked him. Slightly older, no less naïve and innocent, if you asked the world.

A child, if you asked _him_.

It was in a hospital. Blaine was admitted with a light case of pneumonia, nothing serious. He wouldn't even be there if his mother wasn't pregnant and they were afraid he will get her sick as well. Regina had a weak immunity system, and they didn't want to risk the chance of a miscarriage.

So Blaine did not complain… much.

He was sitting in his room when they brought another patient in. An old man, carried in on a bed, looking sick and… well, old. He appeared to be sleeping, but something told Blaine he was perfectly aware of the ongoing around him.

He was just… tired.

After a quick chat with his father the nurse left, and his father came to talk to him.

"Okay son, I need to go now, you know how you're mother can get. You just rest, and I will be here in the morning, alright?"

Blaine just nodded, too tired to say something, his eyes closing. His father laughed, "Go to sleep kiddo", kissed his forehead, and left the room.

Blaine fell asleep.

And then Blaine woke up.

The eight years old wasn't sure what woke him up. Usually, it took quite a bit to wake him up, mostly his father blasting 80's songs at full volume _at the least_. So really, he had no idea how he woke up so suddenly.

Until he saw the figure that stood over the other patient's bed. And understood.

"Hi"

The other figure visibly startled, "What-? Oh, it's you again".

The eight years old child pouted, "You don't have to sound so happy. I missed you!"

The other figure snorted, "And isn't that something I thought I would never hear…"

Blaine took a long look at the other. He hadn't changed at all really, from the day they first met, that day so long ago, under the rain in a graveyard. He still had chestnut colored hair, slicked back and not a single piece of hair out of place. Still standing tall, at a height little Blaine could only wish to achieve one day. Still wearing clothes that would look ridicules on anyone but him, this time colored a deep, rich purple.

Still staring at him with blue-green eyes, a deep sadness etched to their very core. And really, he haven't changed at all, and Blaine doesn't know why he is so surprised.

He _knows_, after all.

"Kurt," Blaine quickly stood up, and then stopped, not sure if he should come any closer to the other.

Kurt looked at him, contemplative, "Blaine Anderson… The only human in this world to know my name. It's been awhile. Not that I know anything about the flow of time…" the being now known as Kurt laughed bitterly, turning back to the old man's bad.

"Are you here for your… job?" asked Blaine hesitantly, still not coming any closer.

"Little Blaine Anderson, with my occupation it's not like I get any rest or vacation".

Blaine pouted, "You know, I'm eight years old, you can stop calling me little now".

Kurt snorted, not taking his eyes off the other person in the room, "Little Blaine, even when you will be old as this one I will continue calling you this name, for your age can never compare with mine". He bowed a little, whispering something to the old man. Blaine watched intently as Kurt slowly brought his hand up, touching slightly the old man's forehead.

Immediately, the machines around him sprang to life, alerting the nurses that their job there is done, that they need to alert the family, that another heart is going to be broken.

And amidst the chaos and noise stood Kurt and Blaine, one timeless, one only eight years of age.

"So little Blaine Anderson, the boy who sees too much… It's been a pleasure".

Blaine stood there, alone, for a long time.

—-

"So, who is going to die this time?"

The next meeting found Blaine Anderson fourteen years old, not a child anymore, not exactly a man. He was at that awkward stage of life where his voice was starting to change, his limbs not quite agreeing with his mind, and his mind not quite agreeing with his heart.

Currently he was sitting on a bench at the park, watching his dog, Toronto, giving chase to a ball he throw him. It was a nice day, not a cloud in sight, a slight breeze ruffling the trees around them. Certainly not the kind of day on which Blaine excepted to meet _him_ again.

Besides him sat Kurt, once again not even slightly changed. Six years has passed, and the other looked the same, stuck forever in the image of a twenty years old man, too young, too old. Six years separated them in age, and yet it was a millennia apart. 'No matter how much I grow, I will still be little Blaine Anderson to you, huh…' he thought, looking at the other, waiting for an answer.

"Surprisingly enough, no one."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Wasn't it you that told me that you never take vacations?"

Kurt laughed, looking at the sky, "I did, didn't I?" he turned to face the other, "You intrigue me, little Blaine Anderson".

Blaine knew better then to argue about his nickname, "Why, because I can see you? You seemed surprised the first time we met, does it not happen often?"

"No", Kurt was still watching him intently, "In fact, in all of my… continued existence, you are the first person that was able to see me, not to mention hear me and touch me. I'm finding it very curios".

"Oh", he couldn't think of anything to say, "Is that… bad?"

Kurt stopped for a second, "Not bad per se… Just… unusual", he sighed, "Tell me about your life, little Blaine Anderson. Maybe then we can solve this mystery".

"Ahh… Like what?"

"Your family, friends… a girl, perhaps?" Kurt smirked, noticing the blush creeping on the boy's face.

"Amm… Can you keep a secret?" Blaine blurted out, embarrassed.

"Boy, no one can see me but you, who am I supposed to tell?" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"Oh. Right. Well, ah… Ithinkimightebegay".

"Little Blaine, I may be old and wise, but even I don't know which language you just spoke", Kurt smiled at him, a bit conceding.

Blaine blushed, "I… think I might be gay".

Kurt appeared confused, "Why is your happiness a secret?"

"Wha- No!" Blaine blanched, "Gay as in… you know…. playing for the other team?"

Now Kurt looked really confused, "You didn't quite struck me as a boy who likes sport, but if that's what make you happ-"

"Homosexual, you idiot!"

"How rude!", Kurt was offended, "There is no need to insult me just because I made a perfectly valid mistake, thank you very much. I'm not that interested in humans to know enough of your language development".

Blaine just stared at him, "Aren't you… disgusted? Angry? Afraid I will corrupt you or something?"

Now Kurt openly laughed, throwing his head back in mirth, "Oh, little Blaine Anderson, how amusing you are. Humans, always think they are so very important… Why do you think any of your personal choices would bother _me_? Why would _anything_ you do bother me? How obnoxious…"

Blaine didn't know if he should be relieved or offended. Really, the other didn't need to be so rude… His hesitancy was perfectly in place those days, after all. "Well, you know, a lot of people find homosexuality wrong. How should I know what your stance on this, considering… you know… your occupation", he finished a bit lamely, not wanting to address the other's job. Not yet.

"Once again, humans never cease to amaze me. So fragile, so easily broken, so timeless, and yet they waste everything they have on pointless hate and fear. You all know that someday your time is going to run out, why should it matter if you spend what is left of it with a male or a female?"

"Don't ask me", muttered Blaine, "It's not like I understand".

They sat in silence for awhile, Blaine once again throwing the ball to Toronto. He kept sneaking subtle glances to the other, observing him.

Or at least he thought they were subtle.

"You could take a picture, it would last longer".

Blaine blushed, "I just wondered… What about you?"

"Sadly enough, or maybe it's fortunate, I cannot read minds. So you would have to explain yourself better, little Blaine Anderson", Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine scowled, "You don't have to use my full name every time you talk to me. And anyway", he added when he saw Kurt about to interrupt, "I was wondering if… you have any particular… attraction to… either sex", he blushed again.

Kurt stared at him, shocked. "Ah, well, I… would have to admit I never gave much thought to it", he said after a minute, recovering, "It's not like I'm able to have a relationship with either sex, right?"

"Yeah, but… if you could, what then? Hypothetically."

Kurt was silent for awhile. "I suppose that I would be… what did you call it? Gay? Then yes, that's what I would be. Hypothetically".

"Hypothetically".

—-

"Once again taking a vacation, Kurt? Won't your boss be mad?" Blaine grinned, looking at the other man while browsing the shelves at the local supermarket.

"You know, other people can't see me", remarked Kurt, ignoring his question, "You look insane".

"Oh, that's okay, they already know I'm insane", Blaine's grin grow even more, if it was even possible, "My mother says that my insanity only grew since I transferred to Dalton".

It was the winter of Blaine's 15th birthday, and his first one at the Dalton Academy for boys. He transferred at the start of the year, fed up with the bullies and insults, his parents finally noticing something wasn't quite right with their son's school life. Dalton has a strict no bullying policy, and better yet, one of the best glee clubs in the country. Blaine hadn't even hesitated before he agreed to transfer.

"Dalton?" Kurt raised his eyebrow, following Blaine down the aisle. "So what, finally decided I'm a figment of your imagination and committed yourself to a mental institute?"

Blaine laughed, "No. Not yet, anyway. Dalton is the name of my new school".

"Sounds posh", mused Kurt, "I would assume it's an all boys school sitting in a castle of some sorts, or at least a very old building?"

"How did you know?" gaped Blaine, turning to face him.

"Your outfit says it all, dapper little Blaine" smirked Kurt, "Seriously, who thought combining red and blue is the way to go? Do people have no fashion sense these days?"

Blaine continued to gape at him, "Somehow, you didn't quite struck me as a fashion-loving kind of guy".

"Yeah well, I did pick up a couple of things along the way", Kurt suddenly looks embarrassed, staring at the ground, "And I found clothes a nice thing to have, if a bit unnecessary".

"How _do_ you get those clothes?" wondered Blaine, falling quite for a second as he paid for his groceries (ignoring the cashier's slightly alarmed look at his apparent conversation with himself) before continuing, "Also, do you eat? Drink? Sleep?"

"Well, I don't _need_ to, but it's nice once in awhile. And, well, I kind of… steal them. But it's not like I can give them money or anything, and besides, they always have enough clothes of the same time to dress an army, so it doesn't really matter" Kurt said defensively, ignoring Blaine's amused look.

"The god of death, stealing clothes… Who would have thought" teased Blaine, starting to walk in the direction of his house.

Kurt stared at him, contemplative. "You know, that was the first time you ever talked about my… job, at least since we first met".

"Really? Huh, I never noticed".

"Well, I can understand why you would have certain… aversion for this subject".

"What? I have no problem with it", Blaine looked at him, puzzled.

"Really?" Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Most people would have certain emotions towards this subject… Mainly, fear".

"Why should I be afraid though? Death is death is death. You can't avoid it, run from it, hide from it. I mean, you. It's simply part of the life cycle, right? I'm not saying that I want to die, I just think there is no use to fear something that is gonna happen anyway", Blaine shrugged, not looking at the other.

Kurt startled, staring at him. Silence spread between them, the two still walking towards Blaine's house. "You are indeed very intriguing little Blaine Anderson… And not just because you are the first human to see me".

"Say, Kurt… Since we already kinda breached the subject, can I ask you a few questions?" mumbled Blaine, not sure if he is crossing any boundaries.

"I have no problem, but you are aware that we passed your house several minutes ago right?" grinned Kurt. Blaine blushed, "Eh, right… I didn't notice, sorry. Wait, how do you know where I live?"

Kurt started walking in the other direction, "The first human that can see me and you think I haven't done a little investigation? You are mocking me good sir", he chuckled, "Let's get to your house and then you can ask to your heart desire, alright?"

Blaine nodded, and the two walked in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. They arrived at the Anderson's house, a nice cottage at the outskirts of the village, a big garden, which looked well taken care of. They entered the house, Blaine quickly unloading the groceries and giving some water to the dog.

"My parents aren't home right now, so we can sit at in the living room", Blaine said, breaking the silence, "Do you want to eat, drink? I know you said you didn't have to, but do you want to?"

"No thank you", smiled Kurt and sat on the sofa. Blaine sat across from him, on the couch, thinking.

"I said you can ask me questions to your heart's desire, but you understand there are some I probably won't be able to answer, right? There are some things not even interesting humans like you can know", Kurt said, crossing his legs, "With that said, you may start".

"Thank you, your majesty", replied Blaine sarcastically, "So… were you always a god of death?"

"You mean to ask if I was born like that?" Kurt elaborated, "No. I was once very much a human".

Blaine startled, "What? Really? Does that mean that every human, when they die they turn to grim reapers?"

"No", Kurt shook his head, "Only those who have certain… qualities".

Blaine noticed Kurt hesitation on the subject, but chose not to press. "How many of you are there?"

"Oh, hundreds. I don't know for sure, but with the amount of deaths each day, each second, I would assume there are quite a bit, no?"

"Assume? You mean you don't know for sure?"

"Well, no, it's not like we have annual Death God conventions. I came across few, you know when there are wars, or big natural disasters with a lot of work, but I don't see them most of the time."

"Do you think I would be able to see them as well, or is it just you I can see?", Blaine though out loud.

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows. We don't know how it is you are able to see me at all, much less others like me, so…"

"Right", Blaine sighed.

"Hey, don't sound so gloom, I pride myself to be excellent company".

"To the dead, maybe".

"I resent that!" Kurt exclaimed, mock-offended. They stared at each other and then started to laugh, both caught in the surrealistic moment.

"So", Blaine started again after the chuckles ebbed away, "Is that touch thing always in work?"

"Huh?"

"I mean", Blaine explained, blushing, "Do you always… kill when you touch someone?"

Realization downed in Kurt's eyes, "Oh, no, only when I need it to, when that person's time has came".

"So…" Blaine blushed even harder if that was even possible, "Can I… amm… That is…". In the end, instead of asking, he simply did- he quickly got up, crossed the room, and put his arms around Kurt, hugging him.

"Wha-?" Kurt mumbled, in shock.

"It's just… You always look so, so sad… I… You have such beautiful eyes, I hate to see them clouded with sadness like that".

For a few seconds Kurt was silent and tense, and Blaine almost withdraw his hands, but then, with a quite sigh he relaxed into the embrace, mumbling so quietly that Blaine almost didn't hear,

"Thank you".

—-

"Happy birthday".

"Wha- Kurt!"

It was the night of Blaine's 17th birthday, and the boy- no, young man, was just getting ready to sleep. In fact, he was currently standing in his room, only wearing the pants of his pajamas, still holding the shirt.

"Oh!" Kurt immediately blushed when he saw the other boy's state of dress, "Er, I will just go now, if it's an inconvenient time…"

"No, no! Stay!" Blaine hurriedly protested and quickly pulled on his shirt, "Your visits are so few, don't leave yet!"

"Ah… alright", Kurt agreed, sitting on the bed, "I'm afraid I wasn't able to get you any presents, since I assumed you wouldn't take so kindly to getting a stolen present, so…" he smirked.

"Eh, right, no problem" laughed Blaine, "It's okay, really, my parents are spoiling me enough for the whole world".

"Parents, huh…" Kurt muttered under his breath, looking out of the window.

"Oh, that's right, you said you were once a human, right? That must mean you had a family… Do you… want to talk about it?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"I… haven't thought about them for a long, long time", Kurt sighed, still not looking at the other man.

"If you don't want to it's okay, it's probably hard for yo-"

"It's not that", Kurt quickly reassured the other, finally turning to look at him. The look at in his eyes took Blaine's breath away. They were full of regret, sadness, guilt and bittersweet memories and Blaine had to wonder how the other even stayed sane after all this time with all of these memories bottled deep, deep inside.

In truth, Blaine didn't know why he wanted to know more about the other man, why he was so interested. Sure, it wasn't just any day you meet a grim reaper, but Blaine could admit to himself, it wasn't just that.

Kurt was… How could Blaine even explain? He felt so comfortable with him, so… happy. Kurt was nice, if a bit snarky, and had a great sense of humor. Their banter was great, and made Blaine feel so _alive_ and well, wasn't that a funny thought considering Kurt's job?

Hell, maybe Blaine really _was_ going insane.

"I was born in 1843, under the name of Kurt Hummel. My father, Burt Hummel, was a carpenter in Kentucky. We were not rich, but not poor in any sense of the word. My mother died when I was nine, from pneumonia. It was tough, but I had my father. Even though I was never a very… masculine boy, he still loved me, no matter what. In these days it was a big deal, loving a feminine son, believe me.

When I was 16, my father met another woman, Carole Hudson, and remarried. Carol had a son, Finn, and even though we had our fair share of disagreements, we learned to love each other as brothers. It was nice, having a family…. While it lasted, anyway", Kurt stopped, taking a breath. It was hard, harder than he anticipated relieving all of those memories, but for Blaine…

For Blaine, he would do it.

"Then came the year of 1861, and with it, the Civil War. I won't go into details, but really, at the beginning it wasn't so bad. Sure, there were stories, and other people' losses, but our family was safe. That was all that mattered. My father had a heart condition, so he couldn't fight, and me and Finn were too young to take part in the war".

"But… the Battle of Richmond?" asked Blaine hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Kurt smiled grimly, "Ah, yes. 1862, the year my world was torn apart. I would rather not go into specifics, but… My father died, Finn went missing, and Carole slowly withered away from grief. We may have _won_ but I lost my entire family".

"Oh, Kurt…" Blaine got up and hugged the other, "I'm so sorry…"

Kurt buried his head in the other's shirt, "What for? It wasn't your fault. It was war. People die in war. Humans die in war. Family, ideals, love, they all die in war, why should the people I care for be any different?"

Blaine had nothing to say, so he only held Kurt tighter, trying to convey all of his feelings in that one hug.

"1863 was the year of my death, on my 20th birthday. That was the year when I first started my duties as a grim reaper", Kurt entangled himself from the dark haired man's embrace, once again not looking at him. "Remember when I told you that to become a grim reaper you have to have certain… qualities? "

At Blaine's nod, he continued, "Blaine, my death wasn't natural. In the summer of 1863, I threw myself off a bridge".

And really, Blaine should have excepted that. With Kurt's young appearance, his sad past, and those feelings of regret he could sometimes see in his eyes, he really shouldn't have been so surprised.

But he was.

A gasp has fallen out of his mouth, "Oh, _Kurt_…"

Kurt chuckled morbidly. "It's weird, you know", he said, "For the longest time, I was filled with such feeling of remorse that I sometimes don't know how I managed to survive. If I hadn't jumped, if I wasn't so damn stupid, maybe I would have found a new family. Friends, lover, maybe even children… and when I finally died, out of old age, I would finally be able to see my family again. But here I am, stuck in a never ending circle of life and death and destruction, never getting out".

Blaine made to say something, but Kurt silenced him with his hand, "Let me finish. So, for centuries I was alone, stuck with this goddamn feelings. And then, you know what happened? I was sent to take the soul of a young girl, barely six years old of age. A sad job, yes, but routine. Happens way too often. Only this job was anything but routine. Because I met this little boy, this five years old boy who could see me. Not only physically, but emotionally, he could see me like no one else ever could, not my father, not my mother, not my brother. He saw my sadness, and misery, and sorrow, and without me asking, he immediately offered me his trust, me, the nightmare of every living person. I remember standing there, in the rain, with that precious, precious gift in my arms, and wondering how ever did I get so lucky", Kurt smiled, his eyes a little moist with tears.

Not even the force of a thousand armies could stop Blaine from leaning over and kissing the beautiful, wonderful man sitting next to him.

—-

Ever since that first wonderful kiss there were more, hundreds, maybe even thousands of kisses, warm kisses, cold kisses, loving kisses, passionate kisses. Kurt started to spend more and more time with Blaine, not like the sporadic visits he did when the other was younger. They learned more and more about each other, Blaine comforting Kurt after a particularly hard job, Kurt cheering for Blaine at the nationals of the glee club competition. They sang and they laughed and they cried and hugged and kissed and made love, not giving a thought to that gloom future that awaits them, where Kurt is immortal and Blaine would grow old, where no one can see Kurt and Blaine is a living, breathing person.

Where one day Blaine would die and Kurt would be unable to follow.

Blaine graduated Dalton at the top of his class, passing with flying colors. He got some great scholarships for some of the best colleges in America, and after some debating with his parents (and more importantly, Kurt), he choose to go to the Medical College of Cornwell. While it might seem strange that someone who was in a romantic relationship with a god of death wants to become a doctor, Blaine was firmly in the belief that while everyone has to die eventually, there was no reason for them to suffer in the process, and much less for them to die earlier then their time.

So Blaine embarked on the long journey to being a pediatrician, when all the while his relationship with Kurt flourished. There were a few bumps in the road, and one time both of them thought it was over for good, but they managed to overcome, and grow stronger from all of it.

Blaine was in his 21st year of life, still young but not terribly so, less naïve, less trusting, but not less happy.

Kurt was in his 148th year of death, still old, terribly so, less bitter, less guilty, and more happy than ever before.

Kurt and Blaine were in love, and nothing could ever change it.

Ironically enough, not even death.

—-

On the 3rd of May 2011, a paramedic announced Blaine Anderson's death. He was hit by a drunk driver who didn't saw the red light, on his way home after taking his dinner from the local Chinese restaurant. It was his 24th birthday, his 7th anniversary with Kurt, and he was expecting a visit from the other that night. Kurt had been surprisingly silent these last few weeks, Blaine would sometimes catching him staring at him from the corner of his eyes, deep sadness attached to his face, one that Blaine has never seen before, not even when he talked about his father. Blaine wanted to ask, but didn't press, waiting for Kurt to tell him on his own. He hoped that this night will be perfect, that Kurt will forget about all of his problems for one night and just laugh like he used to.

No laughing would be heard that night.

Instead, Blaine stood and watched as the paramedics placed his still body in a bag and carried him away into the car as rain slowly washed away the blood on the pavement.

"Well, I have to admit, this has never happened before. Can't even die regularly, huh?"

Blaine didn't even have to look to see who that was. "You knew?"

"I… yes, I knew".

"And was that the reason you were so… not you these last few weeks?"

"… Yes".

And really, Blaine couldn't blame his boyfriend for not telling him, not really. No person should know his date of death, Blaine included. So with a sigh, he turned to face his lover, "So, what now? I mean, I died without you having to touch me. I'm standing here, a ghost I assume since no one is able to see me. Are ghosts real?" Blaine knew he was taking things way too calmly, but he guessed he was still in shock. Give him a couple of hours, and he will start to rave and cry about the loss of his family, his friends, his studies, his life. But here he was, dead, and there was nothing he could do about it, so why stay angry at someone who really couldn't prevent this?

"Listen Blaine, I don't know how, but… You are like me now. A reaper. A death god. I… I'm so, so sorry", and to Blaine surprise, the other started to cry, "I never ever wanted this for you".

"Hey, hey" Blaine quickly hurried to his side, taking him into his arms, "This is in no way or shape your fault, okay? We can figure this out. Don't cry sweetheart".

"How can you say that for sure?" Kurt shook, "Maybe if I never met you, never stayed with you after that first day, never-"

"I would be miserable, and you would be miserable, and there is no way I'm giving up what we have. Besides, I would probably have met some other reaper eventually, so it doesn't really matter, okay? I am what I am, we can't change the past".

After a couple of seconds Kurt nodded, wiping his tears, "You are taking this surprisingly well, I'm impressed. I remember I cried for _hours_".

Blaine blushed, "Well… Actually… I… may have planned to kill myself by the end of the year".

Kurt immediately straightened, shock written on his face, "What?" he shrieked.

"Kurt, I love you. There are very few things I wouldn't do for you, and dying isn't one of them. What is a little pain for a lifetime with you?"

"But- But- You have life here!" Kurt protested, "Your family, and- and- you wanted to be a doctor! You had goals, dreams! You couldn't possibly throw it away just for me!"

"Hey, calm down", Blaine chuckled, "First of all, of course I do. Didn't you hear me the last I don't know how much times? I. Love. You. Kurt. Hummel. All of these things… they are meaningless when I know I would grow old, and eventually have to leave you. The pain of leaving these things behind is nothing compared to the pain I felt every time I thought about eternity without you. And second of all, that doesn't really matter now, right? I'm here, I'm dead, and somehow, I'm a grim reaper. Those things are meaningless now, so just don't think about it, okay?"

"You infuriating little human", sighed Kurt, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Ah, but I am your infuriating, not quite little, not so very human, no?" Blaine laughed, "And I can think of quite some things we can do with my new… invisibility to human eyes if you know what I mean".

"Oh great, I'm stuck in eternity with a pervert".

"Your pervert".

"Damn straight".


End file.
